Method to Madness: the 25th Annual Hunger Games
by Layne Muffins
Summary: Yeah, I did it. The most stupid thing in the world. I fell in love in the Games. And to think I was the top in my class.  Guys, this really sucks and I hate it! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading. Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games…. sadly…**

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 1:

My heart is pounding. Somehow I know that it will be me voted into the 25th Annual Hunger Games, the very first Quarter Quell. Nobody wants a dirt street rat, orphan around. Nobody will miss me, nobody will get hurt. So I guess I can't complain.

Franscilla Shoal, the District 3 escort, skips to the stage, her neon yellow, short hair bouncing with her. "As you know, this is the celebration of twenty-five years of Hunger Games. To celebrate, to Quarter Quell was created. This year, a certain twist has been put in play." She pauses dramatically. "This year, the two tributes from each District have been voted in." She gestures to the table where normally there would sit two glass balls, both full of names waiting to be reaped. But this isn't normal; it's the Quarter Quell. Instead, there are two boxes, one for the boy and one for the girl, with their fates set in stone. Or paper.

"Ladies first!" Franscilla sings and skips to the girl's box, humming a tune none of us know. She thrusts open lid, pulls out the single slip of paper slowly, takes a deep breath, and puts the paper back, the name already committed to memory.

"Lila Gracedia."

"Shocker." I whisper, and a few heads turn to see me. I can't help the fact that I think out loud, if that makes sense. I take a deep breath, throw back my shoulders and calmly walk to the stage. I take my place next to Franscilla. She asks for volunteers, but no one does. Who would? She pauses, then skips over to the boy's box. Her topaz eyes sparkle.

"I'm so excited!" she trills. She throws open the lid and pulls out the slip of paper, and puts it back just as quickly. A deep breath. "Cal Ricketts."

At first, I'm surprised. Cal has a lot of friends. Who would vote him in? But as I study him as he walks to the stage, I find that he is probably the most Hunger Games-ready person here. He is 16, same as I am, but he's a little taller and a whole lot more physically built.

"Oh. So these are the tributes for the first Quarter Quell. I can't wait!" she hops off stage, and Peacekeepers come form Cal and me. They deliver us to the Justice Building, where I will have an hour of solitude, seeing as no one will come to wish me good-bye.

I stare at my old black shoes, when I hear a noise, a door opening and closing. My head snaps up and I see my teacher from school come in and sit in the armchair next to where I sit. "Ms. Keyzer?" I asked, surprised that she came to see me. I mean, we have a special connection, bit nothing more that of a knowledge-hungry student and a patient teacher. But all the same, I love her for coming to see me.

"Listen, Lila." She says. "You are the most intelligent student I've ever taught, you may not be strong or fast."

"Jee, thanks," I mumble under my breath.

"But, but, you clever, cunning, and smart. Use that to your advantage." She says with a squeeze of my hand. The Peacekeepers come in and take her away.

I sit by myself for a while, when finally the Peacekeepers come for me. They escort me unto a fancy high-speed Capitol train. Franscilla waits for Cal and me. Once on board she directs us to our rooms. I follow the direction she points in and find myself amazed. A plush bed, nice fresh clothes, and many more luxuries. The first thing I do is change out of my grimy clothes. "Ugh." I say as I kick my skirt away. I hate being girly. I look through the closet and pick out a pair of black jeans and a cobalt blue shirt that matches my eyes. As I look in mirror, I realize the only thing I like about my looks, are my electric blue eyes. I have brown hair that looks brown-red in the sunlight. I have a pale skin tone, and I'm short for my age.

I look around my room once more and leave for dinner. Cal and Franscilla are already there, along with two other people. I immediately recognize them as the only two mentors District 3 has to offer. Thirty-nine year-old Derick and twenty-seven year-old Mikella sit before me, more than ready to give any advice that will keep me alive, at least for a prolonged amount of time.

"Hi. I'm Mikella. I'll be your mentor." She says with a shake of my hand as I sit down. She looks like me with her brown hair and pale skin, except she has green eyes. Cal looks like Derick, both have green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Both are physically built.

"Hi." Derick mutters. He turns to Cal. "I'll be your mentor for these games." A platter of food is set in front of us, and we enjoy ourselves. Living in the orphanage, well . . .you usually don't get food as great as this. The soups are warm, and the meats melt in my mouth. While conversation passes between Derick, Mikella, and Franscilla, I learn that Derick acts weird. He stares off into space mid-sentence, and his eyes cloud when certain words are said. He excuses himself from dinner and leaves for his room.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, only after realizing that it was rude.

"He, well, is unstable. He was never quite right since his Games." Mikella whispers. "Those Games can make sane men go crazy, make pacifists turn into killer." Some part of me thinks that she was the pacifist, and I suddenly remember her Games, a particularly bloody one.

After and awkward silence, Franscilla speaks up. "We'll be in the Capitol in about two hours."

I push the empty plate away form me and get up. "I'll take a nap." I announce as I start to walk away.

"Actually, we're going to watch the recap of the Reaping for all the other Districts." Franscilla tells us, and we follow her to the television room. I sit on the plush armchair, while Franscilla, Cal, and Mikella sit on the couch. Derick is still absent. Franscilla turns on the television, and we watch the Reapings.

From District 1, a large blonde male is voted in as tribute. "No wonder," I mutter. It looks as if everyone thinks he can win, everyone including me. Then an average looking girl, by Career standards. From District 2, they are both very physically built. Then I see myself walk on stage, my hair a brilliant brown-red. Cal walks up, a look of surety placed naturally on his face. From 4, a beautiful girl and a handsome boy are called. From 5, there are two average looking kids voted in. From 6, a girl that is older, maybe eighteen. The boy is kind of good looking, but he doesn't stick in my head. District 7 is the usual bunch, and that goes for 8, 9, and 10. From 11, there is a girl about my age, and the boy is barely twelve. As he claws unto stage, using a wooden cane, I discover that he is blind. My heart breaks. From 12, it's the usual dark haired, dark skinned, gray-eyed, scrawny kids. Franscilla turns the television off, and we sit in silence.

"That poor blind boy." I whisper.

The train goes dark, and I race to the window to find complete darkness. "We're going through the mountains that surrounds the Capitol." Franscilla explains. I t lasts for quite some time, but then light eventually floods is, driving away the darkness.

This time, when I look out the window, I am amazed. The place is full of colors. I even see a crowd of people, almost as colorful, if not as colorful, as the Capitol. We roll into a train station. Before they can usher us off, Derick appears.

"Don't argue with what the stylists do. But, be prepared for the worst." He slinks back into the shadow, leaving me to the rainbow-clad crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Merry Late Christmas! I gots a nook. I'm in love with it! Thank you for reading. Please review. It makes me happy.**

**p.s. Sorry for being late. Yes I apologize to my one reader. But one is enough to push me into 'Fanfic Writing Time' mood.**

**p.p.s Is it too hard to say that I would rather read fanfictions than write them. Maybe it's just me… **

**Thank you for reading. Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games…. sadly…**

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 2

I am taken to a building where I am greeted by a strange assortment of people. They introduce themselves as my prep team. Rasha is a perky woman with neon purple skin. Mayne is a woman that mostly clings to the shadows. She has black hair with purple tips, pale skin, and dark circles around her eyes that resemble a raccoon. Ollie scares me. He has neon green hair that is jelled into spikes. His eyes are bright orange, and he seems a little . . . off to me. They strip off the rest of my leg, arm, and underarm hair and then throw me into a tub full of weird chemicals. The liquid I'm bathed in stings, but then slowly begins to soothe my skin. They painfully reshape my eyebrows. They wash my hair with a questionable substance that appears to make it much more shiny, and a whole lot less frizzy. When they are done, I wait in a room that has a wall that is all window. I sit in my thin white robe while my wet hair drips. My stylist comes in.

"Trist." He introduces. He looks me up and down. "Take off your robe." I do, feeling awkward and I resist the urge to shift the position of my arms that hang at my sides. Trist has green skin, which appears to have scales. His eyes are neon green and his pupils are vertical slits. He has dark black hair. "Well, I have a lot to improve if we're going to make you beautiful enough to ride through the Capitol." I slip on my robe, not at all feeling hurt about his comment. I am used to criticism. "Since your District manufactures electronics and technology, we've, the other stylist for your district and I, have decided your look off that. Trist slips a metallic dress over me.

When I look in the mirror I find that my make-up is silver and electric blue. Like my eyes. My elbow-length hair is pulled into a ponytail. My dress it a tank top, and stops a couple inches before my knees. On it are electric blue and neon yellow designs that resemble a computer chip. I have silver boots that reach to just below my knee.

I am a retro robot.

Capitol people lead me out to where the rest of the tributes wait by their chariots for the signal to go. Cal is absent. As I wait by chariot, metallic looking, a boy crosses over to me. He is tall, very tall. He is good looking, I guess. He leans next to me.

"Hey robot." He snickers, looking me up and down.

"Hey doctor." I retort, pointing out his white coat.

"Actually, I'm a scientist." He explains. I recognize him as the boy from District 6, which is in charge of scientific research. "Ya know, scien-"

"Scientific research." I say cutting him off with a roll of my eyes. Does this boy think I'm stupid? "I know."

"You're Lila Gracidea, right?" He asks.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, pursing my lips.

"The recap of the Reapings." He blinks. "I _never _forget a pretty face."

The anger bubbles inside of me. "Yeah, me too. I guess that's why I don't remember you." I spit at him. I see a look of hurt flash in his eyes, which are a warm chocolate brown. But, just as fast, it is gone in one blink.

Cal walks up in a matching outfit, silver shirt and pants with computer chip designs on them. He throws a look of hatred at the boy, then says "Go away." The venom in his voice clear and thick.

The boy blinks again. "My name's Burr, just incase ya wanted to know." He gives me a small half-smile. He walks back to his chariot, and I have to grip the sides of the chariot to keep my anger in check.

_Ugh. He was SO annoying. Why couldn't he leave me alone? Especially _now_, in the first Quarter Quell._Those words roll around in my head, as the chariot starts rolling. We enter the Capitol, soon after District 2's departure. Maybe it's just me, but, the claps and the roars seemed to quiet, by the slightest decibel. But it doesn't faze me; my eyes are stuck on the road rolling before us. Even from three chariots behind, I can feel Burr's gaze pierce the back of my head.

We roll into City Circle and we all wait for President Gernan's appearance. Finally the old and decrepit man appears, supported by General Snow. Gernan goes on about the Hunger Games, and I try to listen, but Burr's constant stare boils my attitude, and I find my hand clutching the side of the chariot once again. My thoughts are flooded with warm chocolate-brown eyes.

Finally, we are directed to the Training Center. The tributes socialize, well the Careers do. And as soon as our chariot comes to a stop, Cal bounds off, and heads over to the Careers. Well, that was fine with me; let him be a Career if he wanted. I depart from the chariot and stand by the elevators.

"Hey there." I heard a voice chime behind me, and I know who it is automatically, because who else gives me such intense headaches.

"What do you want, Buck?" I ask, pretending to forget his name.

"Burr."

"It's not cold out here." I say, sarcasm rolling off my tongue in thick waves.

He sighs. "If I had a-"

"If you had a _friend_ every time you heard that, you might not be so annoying!" I interrupt. I find myself perched on my tiptoes, my eyes only reaching his chin. The hurt is back, but, quick as a flask his guard comes up, and it's that straight face again. He looks away. He puts his hands in his pockets and leans back slightly, looking at the sky.

"Are you always this mean?" He asks.

"I don't know. I never talk to anyone, so I think it's just you." I say again. He lets a long sigh. I feel awkward once again. "I-I'm sorry." I mutter under my breath. Suddenly the tension of the atmosphere eases up. The elevator dings, and he walks through the open door. I have no choice but to follow him.

I reach out the button that will take me to my floor, but someone else's hand beats me to the black '3'. "Let me get that for you." Burr says behind me, at the same time pressing the 6.

"I can do it on my own!" I yell, the air crackling between us. I spin on my heel, so I face away from him. He sighs and I imagine the hurt in his eyes that he tries to hide. The bell rings and the door opens once again.

I march out of the elevator, but before the door can close, I hear a faint, "G'night."

I shake my head and look up the see Franscilla waiting for me. Once again I follow her pointed finger to a closed door. Once inside, I throw off my retro robot costume and make for the shower.

There are a thousand buttons for different commands, but I don't experiment. I just soak my body in hot water, erasing all tracers of make-up off my body. I pull out my ponytail, and let my hair cling to me in wet strings. I step out of the shower onto a mat, and suddenly I am pelted with hair that instantly dries me and combs my hair. I blink once, then sigh, proceeding to the enormous closet that holds so many clothes that I don't feel concerned enough to count. I just throw on some dark sweats and a red long sleeve shirt. It feels warm, and I hug my arms, breathing in attractive scents. Like lilac, my favorite flower.

I don't even go down to dinner. I just lay across the plush bed, listening to the sounds of my breathing, trying to make it even and slow, hoping that sleep comes soon. It can't evade me for forever. Soon, my eyelids get heavy and I yawn in satisfaction.

My dreams are strange and dark. Filled with chocolate eyes, and shaggy brown hair that tickles the person's chin. Who it is, is no mystery. Even in my sleep, I feel mad, becoming irate, squinting at him across the way, as a slight breeze makes his hair sway. I grit my teeth. I see him turn, but there is no smile on his lips anymore. There is a scowl. His eyes don't shine with warmth any more. They are the stony eyes of a killer. He lunges at me, a knife in his hand, but before he can slash, he falls on the ground twitching and gasping, blood flooding out of him, as he manages to remove the knife from his stomach with shaky hands. I look down at my hand, and find them empty, the knife I once held, gone.

I wake, drenched in cold sweat and grasping my sides for air. I feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion. I don't know what brought that strange dream, but I decide not to dwell on it. I change out of what I wore to bed last night, swapping the sweats for dark blue jeans. The shirt looks fine to me, so I keep it on. I run a brush through my hair, smoothing out the knots. I step outside, and walk through the unfamiliar hallways to where Franscilla, Mikella, and Derick wait for Cal and me. I sit down and start digging in as Cal noisily pulls his chair out. I look back at him. He still has on the clothes he slept in, a black long sleeve, and navy sweats. His hair is messed up, and his eyes are glazed over with tiredness. I note that he looks like the typical teenager on a Saturday morning, when we are allowed to sleep in to 7 o'clock in the morning before work. Franscilla makes a weird noise with her throat.

"Cal, I really think you should change. Don't you want to be more professional?" She asks, the dislike in her voice thick.

"And I really think you should shut the-"

"FUDGE, up." I finish for Cal. He looks at me darkly, then takes a swig of the drink in his hands. "Sorry." I say spreading my hands innocently in front of me. "I don't like when people speak with profanity. It's rude and demeaning." I say.

Cal rolls his eyes and growls. "So what the-

"HECK!"

"-do you want us to do today?" Cal continues after my inset. We look from Mikella who is tracing a pattern on the tablecloth. No help there. We turn our heads to Derick, who is counting the number of blueberries on his plate. He starts hyperventilating.

"Only twenty-two." He looks as Mikella. "Only twenty-two!" He screams. He goes into a state of madness as he hyperventilates and counts his blueberries again.

Mikella sighs and motion to an Avox to come to her. "Can I have one blueberry, please?" she says with pleading eyes. The Avox's eyes knit together, but he disappears. Soon, he comes with a white plate. Resting in the middle is a single blueberry. He sets the plate down, and Mikella picks up the blueberry. When Derick isn't looking, she quietly lets the blueberry roll off of the palm of her hand. It falls, but is cushioned by the other blueberries. Mikella places her hand on Derick's shaking shoulder. "Derick, count again." Derick swallows and silently counts his blueberries. The tension in his shoulders drops.

"Twenty-three." He concludes. He exhales with relief, then gets up and leaves the room.

After a pause, Cal speaks up. "So why was the crazy sack-of-insane flipping out?" He says, not caring about how rude that was. Franscilla gasps, because I don't think she has ever seen a tribute as openly rude as Cal.

Mikella sighs. "When Cal was in the Hunger Games, the fourth, mind you, his District counterpart was his-"

"What? Girlfriend?" Cal asks, rolling his eyes.

"Sister." Mikella says in a monotone voice. My heart lurches. I didn't have a sibling, but still, I have a pretty good imagination. "_Twin _sister." Mikella sniffs. "They were the last two." I can see where the story is heading. Derick killed her in an instant, only realizing what he did soon after. "She, she killed herself." Mikella whispers. I feel the blood drain form my face. I didn't expect that, which is something rare. "She was the twenty-third to die." She pauses. "Everything he does is to remind himself of her, so he never forgets. Everything must be in twenty-threes. The amount of blueberries on his plate." She gestures to his plate. "The amount of sips he takes from his drink." Mikella stops, because the message has sunk in. The Hunger Games are cruel. The Capitol is cruel. A chuckle is slipped from Cal's mouth. Mikella and I look over to where he is having a laughing fit.

"Come on! This place if full of weaklings." He stops for air, from laughing too hard. Mikella stares in horror, and I have a feeling that my face reflects hers. "Get over it, you crazy piece of crap."

"You can go now." Mikella dismisses him, with such anger in her voice that I find it hard to believe that this is the woman that was just tearing up a few seconds ago. I remember a showing of her Hunger Games when I was little. The Capitol likes to remind us of particularly painful Games. I know what this woman can do with a knife. I've seen her gut and stab so many people, that I know she can win a fight with Cal. Once you do something, it never really leaves you, no matter how regrettable. Cal notices the anger too, so he stalks off, mumbling to himself.

We, Mikella and I, hear a sniveling noise, so we turn to see Franscilla tearing up. She blows her nose on a napkin, then gets up with a smile on her face. What was with these mood-swingy Capitol people? "Well, we should get down to training, shouldn't we?" She looked like she was asking us. Mikella gives her a brisk nod, and Franscilla walks down the hall that Cal stormed off to.

Franscilla returns with Cal, who has changed and combed his hair. He looks . . . decent. We take the elevator down to where the training will happen. But before the elevator door can close, Mikella whispers, "Find out what your good. Make potential allies, but get too attached, you've seen what can happen." The door closes, ensnaring me is an atmosphere of awkwardness, with Cal standing near me. I ponder what Mikella said. I have seen plenty of Games where two allies would become attached. It never ended well. _Never._

Finally, the door opens, and I find that we are not the last to arrive, as Cal joins the Careers, and I stand alone, I find that District 5, 6, 11, and 12 have not arrived yet. A moment of silence before the air crackles with tension with Burr around. Soon the elevator opens, and I don't get my moment. He appears, eyes full of warmth, shaggy brown hair brushing his chin. Instantly I remember my dream. Something, I pray that is the sane part of me, decides _not _to tell him I killed him in my dreams. With my luck, the only part he would remember is that he was the star of my dreams. The _dead _star, but it wouldn't matter to him.

I tackle the plant section, and there I see the boy from District 11. I sit down next to him. I see that he is feeling the textures of the leaf. I remember with a pain in my heart, that he is blind.

"Hi, I'm Lila." I say to him.

He puts the leaf down and blinks with sightless eyes. He holds out his hand in front of him, directly in front of me. He can sense my hesitation.

"I know where you are because of your breathing. I can hear you breathing, and I can _sense_ your whole being. People always expect me to not know where they are, but I know just fine." I shake his hand, feeling impressed. "I'm Limber." He goes back to studying the leaf.

"What's that one called?" I ask over his shoulder.

"Well, it's called yarrow, and it's a feathery-looking plant with small flowers, right?" He asks. I'm shocked. He's described it perfectly.

"Yes." I muse over an idea that suddenly came to mind. "Limber?"

He nods.

"I want you as my ally."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games…. sadly…**

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 3

I walk over to the snare section while I contemplate what Limber said.

"Well, I don't think so." He had said. He must have sensed the sadness radiating off of me. "It's just that I don't know you yet. But, you're probably the only offer I'll get, so I'll think it over." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I think there's someone behind you. Probably male, and tall. I can tell because the breathing is gruff, and it's coming from high up." He went back to feeling leaves. I peeked over my shoulder, and there was Burr, standing behind me, eyes trained on my head. I grit my teeth, and walked away.

As I try to copy the intricate trap the instructor displayed, Burr comes and sits down next to me. I try to loop the wire, like the instructor taught me, but my hands were shaking with anger.

I turned to him. "Do you mind, or are you a lost shadow looking for someone to stick to?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind being your shadow." He says smoothly. I throw stupid wire at him, and he just swats away with a flick of his hand.

"How old are you anyways?" I ask. "Like eighteen going on nineteen?"

"Actually, I'm only sixteen." He says. "How old are you, like fourteen?"

"I'm sixteen." I retort. _Crap, this guy was my age, even more of a reason for him to hit on me._

"That's cool." He says while he tries to copy the shocked instructor's snare. He's about as good as me. He's about as good as a rock.

I silently get up and trudge to the sword station. I look back, and there he is, my personal stalker. I greet the instructor, and he gives me a sword that is three feet long. I swing it, but I fumble, and end up almost stabbing the instructor, but sturdy hands rap around my stomach, stopping me mid-fall. I look up and see Burr. I get caught in his eyes. Then I shake my head and rip myself from his grip.

"No more sword play." I note out loud.

"I agree." Burr chuckled.

I growled and walked to the knife station. Burr follows, but I just ignore him. I pick up and knife and study it.

"That's excellent!" the instructor trills.

"What?" I ask. I haven't done anything with the knife yet.

"You're grip and stance are perfect! Most people that come here . . . well, they look like him." She says, pointing to Burr, who is holding the knife in a way, which suggests that he is going to stab himself. I hope I didn't make him _that _sad. He drops the knife in frustration and walks off the camouflage station.

"You're a natural, kid." She says. I blush.

"Thank you."

"Now, let me teach you how to properly slash with your knife."

The training goes on for hours, and I'm pretty good. Eventually, lunch is called. I sit next to Limber, seeing as no one else does. Not even his District counterpart. A shadow appears on the table directly over me. Silently Burr sits next to Limber. They strike up a small conversation, and I just grit my teeth in annoyance. Stupid Burr, stealing my ally. Well, possible ally.

"You were pretty wicked at knife work." A voice says behind me. I whip around and see a black-haired girl smirking. She looks about fourteen, but was tall and physically built, so she could pass for seventeen. Next to her is a boy that is identical. "I'm Alphea. This is Omega." She jabs her thumb at the boy.

"Are you-"

"Twins." Omega cuts off my question. Mikella's story of Derick rings in my head. Poor twins. I guess my feelings of pity reached to my face because Alphea started laughing.

"Don't worry about us, kid." She probably didn't know that I was sixteen. "District Two. You?" she asks.

"District Three." I answer. Omega scoffs.

"Not usually a District where you find talent like that." Omega says with upraised eyebrows. _He has hazel eyes,_ I note. I don't know why, but I find myself studying him. "What's your name, and how old are ya?" He asks.

"I'm Lila Gracidea, and I'm sixteen." I tell him. He looks me up and down. Crap. I blush slightly and hear Burr mutter something under his breath. "What was that Burr?" I ask, turning to him.

"Is this guy given ya problems?" Alphea asks. I like this girl. "Who are you? Age? District?"

"Burr Hemmings. Sixteen. District Six." Burr said suavely. "You?"

"Alphea Prides. Fourteen. Ya know the rest."

"Omega Prides. Bla bla bla…." He says trailing off. Dang it, he was only fourteen. I knew it. "So," he turns to me. "Ya wanna be a Career. Your District buddy has already joined our little pack. Handy with a mace, that one is." Omega laughed. So Cal _did_ join the Career pack.

"No thanks." I say. "The tributes _always_ die because of the Career pack. I'd rather not, if ya know what I mean." I say with a wave of my hand.

"Well," Alphea muses, "That means you're gonna die. In the beginning. Sad, such knife talent, wasted. Remember, I don't wanna be the one to kill you. But I will if I come across your path. No chances. At all." Alphea warns.

"No thanks." I tell them again. Omega shrugs and walks off, Alphea at his heels.

"You could've been a Career." Limber whispers. He was so quiet I almost forgot he was there.

"No, I could've been a killer. Well, that is saying that I don't kill anybody in the Games. I think I'll just hide in a fruit tree or something. How hard can that be? No one finds me; I get food, and water from the fruit. Simple." I say jokingly. Limber chuckles, but Burr is unusually quiet. "Limber, what's the name of your District counter part?" I ask.

"Massa Reinfeild. She's eighteen." Limber tells me.

"Does she have any strong suits?" I ask.

"I apologize, but that's not my information to give to you." Limber states.

"Right. Just thinking in terms of useful allies." I say nodding. I turn to Burr. "Burr, what can you do?" I ask.

"I'm pretty good at the crossbow." He muses.

"When have you done that?" I ask. I never saw Burr at the crossbow section.

"After I gave up camouflage, after I gave up on knife wielding. I walked over, and tried it out. Found out I'm pretty good."

"Cool." Is all I say.

After hours of floating around some of the stations, we are called to return to our floors.

Dinner is awkward and silent. Derick is absent, and I can't help but feel grateful. I don't think I can witness another blueberry scene. Without crying that is. After dinner, I depart for my room. I don't even change before I crash on the soft bed that calls my name. I swim in tiredness, and then allow myself to drown in it. I could use the sleep, anyways.

A/N: That was short. Yeah, sorry. Um…. Sorry for its SUPER MEGA ABSOLUTE MAJOR LATENESS. Also: Mini Contest. Answer this question correctly, and you get to create the name and personality of Lila's ally. Can be a boy or girl. Smart or quick. They will play a MAJOR roll in the story. Alright, here we go:

** Q- From what show/videogame did I get the term 'Gracidea' from?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CONGRADULATIONS TO pattyo123! She answered the question first! The answer is: Pokemon! Nerdy right? But the Gracidea flower is a flower used to change Shaymin from Land Form to Sky Form. Lila Gracidea. Sounds cute right? Sorry if you entered the contest and didn't make it in time… Your conselation prize is… A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF AIR! Anyways, pattyo123's character is named Jason Becker, so keep a look out for him. Ooohhhh! I'm excited!**

**Thank you for reading. Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: My real name is Susanne Collins, and I **_**do **_**own the Hunger Games. Gosh, disclaimers are stupid…..**

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 4

I wait in angst as my picture is conjured up. Alphea got an eight. Omega a seven. He would be ticked his sister outdid him. Cal got a six. Pretty dang awesome for a tribute from Three. But now it is my turn. I drum my fingers against my knee.

EIGHT.

I sit in shock. Then, slowly, a smile forms on my lips. An _eight._ Cheers erupt from Franscilla, Mikella, Trist, even Cal's stylist, Mima. The only ones that remain silent are Derick, he never says anything, and Cal. I just showed him up. Ha.

"Amazing!" Franscilla trills. Mikella pats me on the back, and Trist promises to put me in an amazing dress to live up to my score. Yeah, I'm pretty excited. "Alrighty, kiddies. Time to get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be SUPER busy, what with the interviews and all!" She ushers me to my room.

"No." Derick says softly. "Let them watch the rest of the scores. They need to know."

Franscilla nods slowly and I march back to the couch I was previously sitting on. Faces and numbers go by. Then it's a familiar boy on screen. The chocolate brown-eyed boy receives a five. Average. Then someone I never noticed before gets a ten. A _ten._ And he looked young. Barely twelve. _TEN? Is that right? _ The shock fades when Limber comes to screen. I find myself breathing slowly. He gets a four. I can't believe it. He should have gotten higher. A blind boy with an extent knowledge of plants. "He should've gotten a higher score." I mumble to myself.

I got to bed when the scores are done showing. Sleep is hard to find. Impossible to search for when so many thoughts cloud my mind. I sit on my bed and think about that twelve year-old boy that got a ten. What did that little boy _do?_ My thoughts are flying at an extreme speed, barely at the center of my attention before another steels its spotlight a second later. I force myself to stop and count out my breaths. I'm at one hundred and seventy when my eyes finally close.

I view myself in the mirror. An electric blue dress that is fitted at the top then begins to flow down at the waist, cascading in a beautiful swirl motion. It makes my eyes ten times bluer. My brown hair is curled, and when I stand in the light it looks red-brown. My eyelashes are thicker and my lips are pink. I stare down at my heels, hidden by the dress, that make me so much taller. I smile and thank Trist.

I am then ushered to a stage underground where the rest of the tributes are waiting. I spot Cal in a pale gray suit that pulls the gray in his green eyes and puts it into focus. Burr is in a boring black sweater vest. He smiles at me from across the way.

Limber walks up to me with someone at his side. I recognize him as the boy who got the ten. Limber is dressed in a black suit, and so is the boy.

"I thought about your proposition." Limber says.

"And?" I ask hopefully. I really want Limber as an ally. He is incredibly smart and highly intuitive. I know this from training with him off and on.

"I have decided to join you in an alliance. As long as you agree to take Jason as an ally to." He gestures to the boy next to him. I study him. He has wavy blonde hair that stops just above his sharp green eyes. He reminds me of Cal, but his boyish features and skinny arms suggest he is nothing like Cal.

"I'm surprised you didn't get recruited by the Careers." I say honestly to Jason.

"They tried to, but I had previously allied with Limber, and I refuse to go back on that." Jason says earnestly.

"Me too." I muse. "I like you kid." I tell Jason and I am rewarded with a small smile. "I am definitely not passing off an opportunity like this. Nice to meet you, allies." I say and shake Jason and Limber's hands. Then we receive the cue to make way to the stage where Raphael Sparks will interview us for the whole of Panem to see. It's a safe to say that I'm nervous.

A/N: Short I know. Just wanted to get it out there. And to announce pattyo123's victory. Just had to introduce Jason. Hope you like him as much as I do! I promise a longer chapter next time! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: THIS IS **_**FAN**_**FICTION! Is a disclaimer really necessary? **

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 5

I sit on stage, fiddling with my curled hair. Before I know it, Alphea is up there. She smirks and laughs, and really wins the crowd. Lucky. Then Omega graces the crowd with his amazing looks. He plays the tuff guy, probably not acting at all.

Then it's my name being called. Oh gosh. I might faint. I stand up shakily, and cross to the chair next to where Raphael stands in his purple dress shirt and black slacks. He has twinkling yellow eyes and purple hair. What a freak. I sit down, biting my bottom lip in worry.

"You okay, Lila?" Raphael laughs, the crowd joining in. I look into his eyes and nod, returning my gaze to the shoes Trist placed me in. "That was a high training score. Most people didn't expect it from someone as young as yourself."

"I'm sixteen." I tell him with a scowl.

"Oh." There is a pause. "Well, is my face red!" Raphael laughs, his wrinkled going deeper, proclaiming his old age. I hope that when Raphael passes, that the future tributes will be blessed with a more lively and friendly interviewer. "So, Lila, how do you feel about the Games?"

_Let me see… Well, tomorrow I'm probably going to get my head chopped off in my idiotic scramble to the Cornucopia, but Yeah! I'm feeling very confident! _ "I feel like I'm a force to reckoned with. I'm not just some girl from Three, I'm stronger. Igrew up as an orphan. I know how to keep myself alive." I end my speech with a smile, finally facing the crowd. The bell rings, and I walk back to my seat as Cal stands up.

Cal smirks, like this whole thing is boring him. It probably is. The crown really likes him, and I frown in jealousy. Then Burr walks unto stage. The crown is surprised that he is sixteen, like they were with me. But Burr doesn't make an impression. Just another tribute that will prey for the Careers. Like me.

Then Jason crosses unto stage, unusually graceful for a twelve year-old boy.

"Wow Jason. I can vouch for Panem in saying that I was shocked when I saw your training score." Raphael starts out.

"Yeah, I was too." Jason admits with a shy smile. I feel bad for my new ally. I don't want him to be in the Games. No one should.

"Do feel like, considering your shocking training score, that you'll get far in the Games?"

"Maybe. It all depends on well….many factors. Sponsors, the arena, my fellow tributes." Jason says with such wisdom that I'm shocked.

"Well put, Jason." Raphael agrees when the bell rings.

The rest of the tributes fly by, because I am waiting for one person. One that'll hopefully make an impression on the crowd. Then there he is, walking across the stage. He was permitted to use a cane, though I doubt he needs it. He sits in the sit next to Raphael, and look directly at him.

"So, Limber, are you confident?" Raphael asks.

"I suppose."

"Do you think your blindness will hinder you?" _Why on Earth would he ask that? _I think.

"No. It is not a weakness. It is a strength. Why I may not be able to see, my hearing is very acute, so are the rest of my senses. I can sense you next to me. Your hand is placed under your chin, and your leaning on your left leg." Limber shrugs.

"How, did you-"

"I can _feel_ it. I can tell by your breathing, and heart beat."

"You can hear my heart beat?" Raphael asks.

"Yep. Like I said, acute hearing."

"Wow."

Then the bell rings, and Limber walks back to his seat next to Massa, who does not make an impression on the crowd or me. The tributes from twelve pass by with a blink of the eye, and then I'm pushed into a car that will take me to the Training Center. Hopefully. I can't tell who is sitting next to me. The whole thing passes by me with a blur of colors. And then I'm in my bed with the blankets pulled up to my neck. My face is sticky, and I realize that I've been crying.

I breathe in deeply and bury my wet eyes in the warm blankets, falling into a fitful sleep.

Blah blah blah. Short I know. Had to get that out there. So four people could read this fanfiction that I'm not very interested in anymore. I REFUSE TO NOT FINISH ANY FANFIC THAT I WRITE! But I'll get back to loving it when the Games start. I'll try to do that soon. But I'm gonna be grounded…. WAIT FOR ME! DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! (' 3') - awesome face…. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Is anyone else excited for the Hunger Games? Yeah! The fun part! Thank you for reading. Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage here. Except for my original characters. Hm, that's everyone…**

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 6

I stare down at my kaki shorts that reach to just above my knees. I am dressed in a tan tee that is fitting, and warm. Brown boots lace up to my calves, and placed on my head is brown construction-like helmet. I cock my head to the side, staring at Trist, but he just shakes his head. I sigh and swallow.

"Thanks. For everything." I say to Trist. He smiles, his green face crinkling in odd ways.

"Be safe." He says, then pats my hair before turning around. I silently cross the empty room to the designated area I am to stand in. Then a glass tube closes around me. I am lifted up. I close my eyes and bite my lip. I clench my fists and wait for death. I stop rising when a light flashes.

…

The first thing I notice is the large glittering Cornucopia, about forty yards away from me. The things in the Cornucopia are tempting, but I hear Richard Milton's voice boom across the arena. My eyes are trained on the Cornucopia. "Let the First Quarter Quell, BEGIN!" I remind myself to wait for a minute. I move my gaze to the right and see a mountain towering over me. I turn to the left and see another mountain. I perch on my tiptoes to see over the Cornucopia, and see the peaks of more mountains. Then I turn in a semicircle, realizing something. All the mountains are connected. One big ring around the little patch of grass that the tributes and the Cornucopia sit in. I scan the base of the mountain and see tunnels every fifty yards. The nearest to me is about twenty yards away.

I go over the plan in my head. Get weapons and supplies. _Fast._ Find Limber and Jason, and run like crazy. Luckily Jason is next to me. I want to give him a signal, a wink or nod, but then the canon sounds, and I am running for my life. I am one of the few tributes who decided to run for the Cornucopia as soon as the canon sounded. I race to the treasure, Jason beside me. I launch myself at a backpack, grab a knife and turn around. I spot Cal locked in battle with the boy from Eight. I grab one more backpack, then hastily search for Jason.

His hands are locked unto a bow, a quiver strapped around him. He spots me, then runs, pulling out an arrow, notching it expertly, then firing it. A body falls to the ground, but I don't have time to process this. Jason is at my side, holding three backpacks and two knives. I nod, and we run for the tunnel we previously saw Limber run to. On our way there, a Career jumps into our path, and throws a spear at me. I jump to the left, but not before it grazes my ear. Pain explodes, and I stumble. When I look up, I see the Career dead, an arrow stuck in his neck. I get back up and run for the tunnel, Jason already a head of me.

As I pass through the mouth of the tunnel, darkness engulfs me, and I shudder. I grab Jason's hand and we walk a little further. I see a light, bright and red. Then the light moves, and a boy's face is shown. One that I know. Burr.

"I've got Limber." He says, holding out the fire, so that the light spreads further out, showing Limber grasping unto Burr's hand. "Let's go." They start walking, and Jason and I have no choice but to follow.

"Burr, where did you get a torch?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"In my backpack. There was a lighter and a three sticks with cloth wrapped around at one end.

"Wait." I command, and sit down on the cold rock floor. I open one of my backpacks, and sure enough, there is a little silver rectangle, most probably the lighter, and three sticks. I have no idea on how long they will last. I stand up, one backpack strapped unto one shoulder, the other on my other shoulder. "How many backpacks did you get?" I ask Burr.

"Two."

"So if I have three, you have two, and you have two," Jason says gesturing to me then Burr. "Then we should have twenty-one torches. Yet, we have no idea how long they last, do we?" Jason asks no one in particular. He sighs and sits down. "Let's get our supplies sorted." We all sit down and take out all the torches, putting six into one of my backpacks, six into Jason's, six into Burr's and three for Limber. We decide that Limber won't really need the torches, seeing as he can't see either way. Then I notice Limber clutching a big duffel bag.

"Limber, what's that?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Burr got it for me." He places it in the middle of our little circle. Jason leans over it, slowly unzipping it. Inside, we find three sleeping bags, packs of food, and four large jugs of water. We decide that when it's time to sleep, the person on watch will not use a sleeping back. We divide the food evenly, and we each take a jug of water. In the end, we have three empty backpacks and the empty duffel bag. We put the backpacks in the duffel bag, and just leave it. There's not much we can do.

Limber has this great idea to place our right hands on the wall, so if we need to circle back, we can just follow the wall our hands were on. We walk for quite some time, Burr in the lead with his torch, when I hear a scuffling noise. I stiffen, and look behind me to see Jason, the bow in his hands raised, poised to shoot. I place my hand on the knife at my belt. Then a screaming figure lands on top of Burr. I run forward, slashing it with my knife, but the stupid thing puts up a fight. Then he turns on me, a sword raised above his head. Then he falls to the ground, dead. A canon sounds. I look behind me to see Jason's eyebrows narrowed as he lowers his bow. His kill total is now three. Burr staggers to a sitting position. Limber hands me the torch, and I sit next to Burr. The blood coming form his leg looks sick in the firelight. Limber wraps some bandages we found in duffel bag around the wound.

"If only I had some herbs." Limber sighs. Jason places a hand on Limber's shoulder, and then silently motions for the torch. I hand it to him, and he examines the dead tribute's face.

"Male tribute from Nine." He says, then take the boy's backpack and sword, adding three torches to our total, giving one to me, placing one in his, then Burr's. He places the sword next to a shaking Burr. He stands up, using the wall as a crutch.

"I'm fine." He says. He leads us again, his new sword swaying at his side.

We walk what seems like forever, when a strange light appears. I look around to see Limber, Jason, and Burr drenched in strange blue light. I look up immediately then find, to my great surprise, crystals. The crystals cast a magnificent glow.

"What?" Burr asks, looking around wildly.

"It's the crystals on the ceiling." I say pointing up. Burr nods, then we continue walking. Limber yawns, and I realize something.

"Guys, I Think it's night." I voice my theory.

"Really?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I mean, Limber can't see the sun setting everyday, so his body is naturally intone with the switch from day to night, so I know that it's night time, thanks to Limber's yawn. I believe that the crystals light up when night comes." I see Jason and Burr nod. Limber smiles. Then the orange glow I've gotten used to goes out, and Burr sighs.

"Well, now that we've got the crystals, we shouldn't need a torch anymore." Burr shrugs and tosses the stick away from us. "Let's set up camp." He suggests.

We all agree, then Jason finds a scoop in the wall, creating a little cave. We set up camp, Limber and Jason tucked in to the black sleeping bags. They look so cute and innocent in their sleep. I turn to Burr.

"I'll go first." I offer. I don't think I could sleep. Burr nods, and then takes the remaining sleeping bag. I sit down in between Limber and Jason. I hear a sigh, and then turn my head in the direction of Jason. "Can't sleep?" I ask the little boy.

"No." he says.

"Okay. Well, when the orphans can't sleep, I tell them a story."

"Tell me one."

"Hm," I pause. "What do you want to hear?" I ask.

"Why did you get voted in?" Jason asks.

"That's not a story." I say.

"Okay, then something else."

"Once upon a time, there was a young prince, named Jason. He was smart, strong, and dashing. His best friend was a boy that often got teased, but Jason saw his weakness as a strength. Jason didn't care that he was blind. One day, the evil witch… Lila… stole the prince's friend." I hear Jason chuckle as this.

"So Jason started a journey. He narrowly escaped traps, thugs, and dangerous musical numbers with smiling plants." More laughing. "Finally, the brave prince made it to the witch's tower. He stormed up the stairs, set on finding his friend. Jason saw him in ropes, and undid the knots, setting his friend free. Then he heard cackling behind him. He turned around to see the evil witch. She was… amazingly beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, a straight A student…"

"Lila." Jason chuckles.

"Oh, right. Jason was shocked that a witch would look so peaceful and kind. Lila, the witch, confessed that she was lonely. She had taken the boy in hopes of finding friends. Jason bravely declared that he would be the sorceress's friend, and his friend agreed. They smile and rode away on their magical ponies, and the day was saved thanks to Jason." I finish with a cheeky smile.

"Worst. Story. Ever." Jason yawns, and in the glow of the crystals I see him turn on his side. His breathing becomes slow and steady, and I know that he sis asleep. I chuckle and look up. Then a shadow come before me, and a hand is shoved over my mouth.

**A/N: Short. I had to rush it. But, tell me, who is your favorite character?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooohhhh. Cliffy revealed. BTW: Thanks to the most AMAZING Zelda12343. Her fav is Lila. OMC (oh my crackers) Lila is my fav-fav too! Flames expected and accepted. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ….. **

**PART ONE: LILA GRACIDEA**

Chapter 7

The first thing I see is green eyes and blonde hair, and I immediately think, Jason. But this person is older, and angrier then the little boy sleeping next to me. _Cal._ He silently removes his hands, and I don't scream, because screaming means death. In an instant.

"What do you want?" I spit, looking wearily from Burr to Jason the Limber, all asleep.

"To make an offer." Cal smirks. I pull out my knife and point it at him with upraised eyebrows.

"What's the offer?" I ask, cautious of the Career.

"Join the Career alliance. I know Alphea and Omega said they would only give you one chance to join, but your good. We saw the dead bodies around you. Those are your kills right?"

I look at Jason. I have to protect him, and as long as the Career's think he is an innocent boy, they won't do away with him as fast as they would if they knew that is was him that killed those tributes. "Yeah." I pause. "What of it?"

"Join the Careers." Cal commands this time.

"Why are you going to kill me if I don't?" I ask skeptically.

"No. I came under a truce."

"I didn't agree to that truce." I counter.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" Cal asks.

"I'd rather you not. And I'm not joining the Careers." I say. "Nothing can change my mind." I look into his shocked green eyes. "No go back to your little posse." I say, pointing my knife at him.

"You've made an enemy, Lila." He stalks off, his blonde hair looking strange in the blue light.

I sigh when he is out of sight. Then I begin to wonder. How did he find me? I look behind us and see a trail of ash. _From the torches, _I think. I growl and then wake Burr for his watch.

"No. Don't beat me. I'm getting out of bed." He grumbles sleepily. I tilt my head to the side. Beat him?

"As much as I would like to, I need to keep you alive, unfortunately." I say shoving his shoulder. He gets up and groggily sits where I sat. I take his sleeping bag. It's nice and warm, and I fall asleep almost immediately.

…

"Wake up, gorgeous." I hear a voice laugh above of me. Then I hear giggles that can only come from two twelve-year-old bays that I know. I groan and sit up, but I don't realize that Burr's face is only a couple inches from mine. My face collides with his, and I feel pain explode in my nose as it hits his forehead.

"Burr! You idiot!" I scream, cradling my nose. "I think you broke it!" I slap him on the arm, but he just laughs.

"Oh, Lila, you should see your hair. I guess you're not a morning person." Burr laughs. I glare at him, and run my finger through my hair. I hear Limber and Jason snickering.

"Shut up." I say getting up. I throw the sleeping bag back into my backpack and take a sip of my jug of water. The water feels good on my throat. I didn't drink a lot of water at the orphanage, so I can go long periods of time without the stuff, so I'm better off than Burr who has already downed half of his.

"Slow down on that water Burr. There's none after that, and I don't want to stop when you have to go the bathroom." I say, and Limber and Jason start the snickers again.

"Whatever, Sleeping Beauty." Burr smiles, and I feel mad once again. The crystals start to fade, and then we are in black again. I see a little spot of orange, then a whole ball of fire is conjured. I decide not to voice what I know about the trail we are leaving behind, because there's not much we can do, and it will just spook my allies. "Let's go." Burr says leading on. Limber follows, so Jason and I slip into the back of our line.

"I realized something, Lila." Jason whispers.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Well, Burr wasn't in your story last night." Jason says.

"That's because I don't like Burr." I smile.

"Limber likes him." Jason counters. "And I don't mind him."

"That's because you're not the sixteen-year-old girl that plays the victim in his stupid and lame pick-up lines." I retort.

"He likes you though." Jason smirks. "Do you like him?"

"No."

"But-"

"Let the subject go." I interrupt Jason. I shake my head and continue walking. The silence returns. I hope I wasn't too hard on Jason. He is so young, he doesn't understand about how dangerous it was to be in love with someone in this situation. Cal crosses my mind, and I'm thinking about the Careers. Could I live longer with them? Could I make it home wit them? A grunt brings me out of my thoughts. Burr is leaning over a small glass-like circle. I stand next to him, studying the strange thing. I pick up a rock and drop it on the circle, and the rock sinks, sending out ripples.

"Water." I conclude.

"Is it safe?" Limber asks.

"It should be. I mean, it's not going to rain with the constant roof over us, so it's the only source." Burr says, while filling his jug with the water. We all stop and refill our jugs. The boy from District Nine didn't have a jug, so we still only have four.

After refilling and resting, we continue to walk. I hear a gasp come from Burr. Jason races up to him, and I do the same. I follow Burr's stare and find myself shocked. The sky is beautiful. Pale blue, and so welcoming after that long day in the darkness. The cornucopia is about sixty yards away from us, and so is the Career camp.

They don't see us, because we still cling to the shadows of the mountains. Both tributes from One are going through supplies. Alphea and Omega are telling a joke to the girl from District Four, and Cal is sitting on the Cornucopia, a mace in his hands. The boy tribute form Four is gone. That's the one Jason killed. We watch them for a while, jealous of the luxuries they have. Limber sighs, and I see him looking up longingly at the sky. He wants fresh air, like I do.

"Let's just go." Burr whispers, and at that exact moment, pain explodes in my left leg. I look down and see an arrow latched in it. I gap and look up and see the girl from Four with a cross bow. Another arrow flies at me, but something flings itself in front of me, taking the arrow. Burr grabs the figure and runs into the darkness. Jason takes my hand and we run after Burr. After running for quite sometime, Burr sets the figure down on the cold floor. Limber.

Burr rips the arrow out of his neck. Blood spills out, and so do my tears. I sit next to the blind boy.

"You saved me, Limber. Why?" I choke out. I caress the little boy's cheek.

"I couldn't let you die. You are one of my best friends. Besides, I wouldn't have lasted much longer." He smiles, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His sightless eyes pierce mine, then they close. The canon goes off. I cry even harder, burying my face into Limber's shirt. I look up at Jason and see a single tear slide down his pale cheek. Burr bites his bottom lip. We all stand up. I take out the sleeping bag from Limber's backpack. I slip the little boy into it, and zip it up all the way. With the black cloth hiding his bleeding neck, he could pass as being asleep. Except the blood on his face, which I wipe away with water. We all take off our construction hats and stand in a moment of silence. Then Burr turns around, and Jason follows him. Before I leave Limber, I bend down and kiss him on the forehead.

"Good bye." I whisper, then leave behind the sad scene.

After walking, my leg starts to hurt, and I remember that I got shot with an arrow there. I forgot in my grief for Limber. "Wait." I say and sit down on the ground. Burr pulls out some bandages and Limber's jug of water. He washes out my wound, then wraps the bandages around it. He helps me stand up, then starts snickering.

"What?" I ask him.

"We match." He laughs, pointing down at our legs. Both of our left legs are wrapped in bandages. I shake my head while rolling my eyes.

"Let's just go." I growl.

We keep walking, and the torch goes out. "How long was that?" I ask.

"About five hours. We got around six, because that's when Limber usually gets up, with the sun, and I've been counting hours since then. So it's about eleven." Jason says.

"That explains why I'm getting hungry." Burr says. We all settle down, after Burr lit another torch, and eat in silence. It just isn't the same without Limber.

The rest of the day goes by silently, when the crystals light up, and we have dinner. I suppose the reasons we're not able the see, is because we're under a mountain. Only the Career's can see, yet another unfair advantage they have. After eating, we set up watch hours. Jason will watch first for four hours, and then Burr for four hours, then I will watch for four hours.

I snuggle in one of the two remaining sleeping bags we have left. It would've been wise to take Limber's, but I couldn't take it. I toss and turn, unable to find sleep.

I sigh.

"Can't sleep?" Jason asks with a smile on his face.

"Nope. Tell me a story." I demand with a cheeky smile.

"What do you want to hear?" he asks.

"Why did you get voted in?" I ask.

"That's not a story." He counters, quoting me.

"So." I retort.

He sighs. "You remind me of my sister, you know that?" he asks while fingering a small object.

"Tell me about her." I request.

"She died in the Hunger Games four years ago. She was tortured by a Career. They stabbed her, kicked her, but didn't kill her. They made her beg for death.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"Her name was Leslie. Leslie Becker. She loved climbing trees. She taught me when we were little. It was something that we both did. It was our thing. Every morning before school, we would wake up early and climb the highest tree in the forest and watch the sun rise.

"Leslie was amazing. She was beautiful, with her long blonde hair and forest green eyes. She made straight A's and was the top in all her classes. She was my parents' favorite child. They didn't pay as much attention to me as they did Leslie. It was a disgrace that I didn't make the kind of grade Leslie did. A disgrace that I wasn't as athletic as Leslie.

"She hated when they did that. She said we could run away. Of course she was joking, but the offer was tempting."

"Did you teach her anything? They little kids at the orphanage tech me things all the time." I ask.

"I taught her about plants. All the names, the one's you could eat, and the ones that could cure you. She always got the names mixed up." Jason laughs. "She always said she was jealous of my memory, and my aim. When we threw axes, She could throw the farthest, but she had _terrible_ aim."

"Then one morning we were laughing, making our way down to the Town Center. I was only eight. She was sixteen. We joked about how it wouldn't be her to go into the Hunger Games. And then-"

Jason breathed in. "The next thing I remember was her crossing unto the stage. I got say goodbye, and that's when I noticed she had this." He holds up the item in his hands. I study it in the blue light. It's a wooden circle with the letters L.B. carved into it. _Leslie Becker._

"That night my mother yelled at me. She said that I should've been older. It should've been me, not her little girl. I didn't eat for weeks, because my parents never left the living room where the television was. And every time I asked for food, they would slap me and say that if Leslie was going to die then I should to."

I find my eyes clouding as the tears begin to form.

"She lasted so long. She was one of the last. Then, one mistake from her ally got her in a trap. Then the Careers just killed her ally, after Leslie died to save him." I see the tears spilling from Jason's eyes. I hug him, and pat his blonde hair until his body stops rocking form the sobs. He falls asleep, so I put him into my sleeping bag and take the rest of his shift.

His words cloud my mind, until Jason's shift is up and I wake Burr who questions me. I just wave him off and fall asleep in the warm sleeping bag.

**A/N: Depressing, no? Well, that's that chapter. KEEP UP THE AWESOME!**


	8. PART TWO: Chapter 8

You guys either hate me or think I am dead. Probably the first. Well, I've been grounded. And I've had BOATL LOADS of homework form AP Human Geography, and work for Euro Challenge. Hopefully, I will make it to New York. Anyways, here we go.

DISCLAIMER: The concept belongs to Susanne Collins, and you know it!

Part 2: Burr Hemmings

I wake up to see the star of my dreams, but in real life she's scowling. I get up and let her take my place in the sleeping bag as I prop myself up against the rock face. I'm so tired and I find myself nodding off. So I think about Lila.

So pretty, and feisty at that. Sarcastic, but sweet. I know this because I've heard at night when she talks to Jason. In fact, I know that one day, she'll be that sweet to me, because If I am going to die here, it be better be while she's in love with me. Ever since the Reapings, I knew. I knew that I was a goner. And now look at me, trying to find love while competing for my life. _Very smart, Burr._

Soon, the crystals' lights go dim, and I shake Jason awake. There are tears in his green eyes, but I pretend not to notice them. Probably thinking about Limber, or his sister. I shake Lila awake, and she slaps me in the face. I flinch and take it in silence, because she surest way to her heart is not to argue. Surely, hopefully.

We pack our things, and start walking. Two cannon shots. Lila flinches, and I can't help but think she's the cutest thing ever. Of course if I told her that, she would kill me, then cut out my eyes so I can watch as she eats me.

"I wonder how many people have died?" she asks in her bell-like voice.

"Well, there's only five left." Jason answers, and I feel a wave of gratitude for the scrawny twelve-year old.

And just like that, Richard Milton's voice is booming over us, "Contestants, there will be a feast, tomorrow at dawn. Don't pass up this opportunity, it might be your only." There's a pause. "You have twenty-four hours to decide if you will come.

"Do we know which two Careers are left?" I ask. Jason shakes his head no.

"Let's not go." Lila says. We all agree and continue walking.

"Oof." Lila says, and in the light of the torch I can see her fall, and there's a sickening _crack._

"Lila!" Jason and I rush forward, to see Lila sprawled across the rock floor, her right leg twisted at an odd angle. Jason takes a torch and the roll of bandages out if his pack. He moves Lila's leg (not without her howling in pain), so it's facing the right way. He places the unlit (thank goodness) torch along her leg and wraps the bandages around it.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Lila asks.

"I'm from District Seven. People always sprain their bones while working." He says matter-of-factly. "I've had to do it to myself countless times." He tries to help Lila up, but she just screams in pain. She could barely walk before, what with her injured left leg, and now she has a sprained right leg.

To her greatest horror, I scoop her up in my arms and she starts to wail on protest.

"I can walk!"

"No you can't."

"Don't think for one SECOND that I'm actually enjoying this!"

"Sure." I laugh, and whisper in her ear, "You're totally enjoying this." To prove her arms are still working fine, she punches me.

….

It's dawn, and we've come to the conclusion, that one of us needs to go to the feast, and it isn't the twelve year-old or the girl that can't walk.

"By guys." I say as I leave for the feast, which will be held by the cornucopia. "I'll be back in an hour, two hour tops." I don't worry about not finding them, because Lila told us last night about the trail of ashes the torches leave behind.

"Make sure you get back in time." Lila stresses.

"Yeah. Don't want to keep my love waiting." I scoff as I walk away, their forms melting into the shadows.

…

Finally, I see the morning light as the cave opens up, and I can't help but bask in the warm light. I remember where I am, and whip around to see if any one else if near. All clear. A whole opens in the ground before the cornucopia, and a table rises out of the hole. On the table are five packs. One has a 1 on it, and two have a 3, and the others are decked with a 6 and a 7 .I finger my sword in anxiety. Then, I run for the table.

A force knocks into me and I tumble into the ground. I look up to see a grinning Omega, a knife in his hand. Behind him, Cal is at the table, looking through the packs. Omega laughs and is about to stab me, when he rolls over, dead, my sword lodged in his stomach.

"Alphea, I see you now." He wheezes as blood bubbles to his mouth, and guilt stabs me. I didn't know that Alphea was dead. But I shake my head and run to the table.

Cal turns and swings his mace. It comes into contact with my stomach, and the wind is knocked out of me. I grab the three packs I need and manage to slink away before Cal can kill me. I can hear the cannon that signals Omega's death. I pull the packs close to me, and hide in the mouth of the cave. I lift up my shirt and wince when I see the blood welling.

Crap, what am I supposed do now?


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Hey-o. It feels as if I never post…. I am not into this story anymore…. Sigh…

DISCLAIMER: until Susanne hands me the rights to Hunger Games, I own nothing.

Part 2: BURR HEMMINGS

Chapter 9

I grit my teeth in annoyance. The pain is unbearable, and I moan in pain. I take off my shirt and wrap it around my torso so I don't bleed to death. Hopefully.

Finally, I manage to stand. It's hard to carry my backpack, let alone the three new ones. But I have no choice. I spot the ash trail, and limp along, trying to hurry, because I already wasted time lying on the ground, bleeding out my life. Slowly, I travel, pausing to stop whenever I feel tired. So, a lot.

…

Finally I can hear Lila's whispers. I stop, straining to hear her voice.

"Where's Burr? I'm so worried." She admits, and I'm surprised.

"Do you like him?" Jason asks. Jason, you are amazing!

"No." Lila says all too quickly.

"But he's nice." Jason, my wingman.

"I don't care."

"You just said you were worried." Jason countered. Oh man, Jason, you are the best!

"I was worried about the things he got at the feast. I might need whatever he's got." Lila said after some time, like she had to think of an answer. Jason sighed, and there's a pause, so I decide to make my appearance. I readjust the backpacks and with a wince, I step into the circle of the fire's orange light.

"Burr!" Lila screams, and jumps up and jumps into my arms. But I'm weak, and I didn't expect that, so I tumble back, taking her with me. Jason stands in the back, holding to torch and trying not to giggle. "Burr…." Her voice in tender, then her eyebrows scrunch together, and her eyes look dangerous. Murderous. "How DARE you! How dare you keep us waiting! How… how, how SELFISH!" She stumbles up, and brushes her hands down her shirt, as if to shake off dirt off her shirt, but something else is on her shirt. She looks down at the stick red substance on her hands. Blood. My blood. Lila looks at me, concerned, then at my torso, where a red stain is. She takes the bags, and tosses them on the floor. Jason hurries up with some gauze and water. Lila motions me to sit down, and I follow her command. She grabs the bottom of my shirt, and pulls it over my head, and tosses it down next to the bags. She takes the water from Jason and washes the blood off of my chest. When the dried blood is gone, she wraps the gauze around me. She places her hands on my chest and looks at me, her face sooooo close. I start to lean down, trying to be closer to her. She turns her head and punches me in the arm. She balances on her injured leg, not the broken one. Se hops to Jason and sits on the floor.

"So… what's in the bags?" Jason asks, trying to break the tension. Lila reaches over and tosses Jason the bag with a seven on it, and me the one with a six on it. Lila pulls a black tube thing out of her pack and looks at us on confusion.

"It's a brace. For your leg." Jason answers. He instructs Lila on how to put it on. Se stretches her leg and smiles. Jason pulls arrows out of his pack. Good thing, because he's been running low on arrows. I open my pack, and inside I find a small black tube.

"Medicine." Lila says. Jason takes off the bandages and applies the medicine to my wounds, not just my recent wounds, but the old one on my leg. Then Jason repeats the process with Lila's leg.

The torch goes out, and the crystals light up. Lila and Jason settle down to sleep, and I take watch. All I can think about is how Lila hugged me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well…. It's been a while. But you can blame Euro Challenge. Studying German economics can be time consuming. Especially if you're from America like me. Anyways, we're going to go back to Lila's point of view. Sucks, cos I liked writing from Burr's Point of view better. Oh wells.**

**Part Three: Lila Gracidea**

**Chapter 10**

Holy. Flipping. Crap. Am I falling for Burr? No. Just no. Even if those warm chocolate eyes seemed to call me. Even if he was funny and smart. No. Just no. At least that's what I tell myself. To everyone else, I hate Burr's guts. Hate, hate, hate. Maybe Jason saw through it, but Burr was still oblivious to the fact that I actually enjoyed my hands resting on his chest. _No, Lila. You're in the Hunger Games. No._

We walk for a while, the weight of the knowledge that there are only four of us left heavy on our shoulders. Just Cal and us. We all know that we can't be allies forever, and I'm about to voice my opinion when Jason clears his throat.

"We need to split." He says. Sweet little Jason to suggest that we abandon all former friendships and finally act like we're in the Hunger Games. Ya know, enemies and all. Truly I'm not surprised that he suggested it. He was always the most intuitive to what we needed to do. The most Hunger Games ready. Sweet little, innocent Jason, had unknowingly been preparing for the Hunger Games, whether it be with his sister or fending for his life after his parents abandoned him.

"One last night." Bur pleads. "As allies. As friends." And really I don't blame him. I don't want this to end. We already lost Limber, and even though I didn't know (or like) them, Alphea and Omega's death make me sad. I don't need to lose anyone else. Not Jason. Not Burr.

"Alright." Jason gives in and we all settle down as the crystals light up. Burr falls asleep fast, so I take watch. Jason can't sleep. Just like the first night here. He turns to me, his green eyes sad, too sad for a twelve-year-old. Way too sad.

"Tell me a story." He pleads. I nod. "Why did you get voted in?" I won't deprive him of this information, seeing as it's our last night as friends.

"I was a dirty, sarcastic, rude, street rat. Nobody liked me. Nobody. Except maybe my teacher." Jason giggles at this, and my heart shatters. Never again will I hear his cute little laugh. "Now you." I demand.

"Well. Declan Matthews. He was always so mean to me. I don't know why. He just hated me. He set up a petition. To ensure that it was _me _that went into the Hunger Games. Already, I had a huge target on my back, but Declan just…." Jason breathes in. "Yeah." A single tear runs down his cheek. "Lila? What's your greatest fear?"

What a peculiar question. But I don't refuse him the answer. "That I'll establish bonds and get hurt because of them." My eyes drift over to Burr's sleeping form. "What about you, kiddo?"

"To be tortured by the Careers. Like Leslie."

"That won't happen, all the Careers are dead. All but one, and he won't find you."

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Cause I say so." I retort. Jason chokes on tears that he unsuccessfully tries to hold back. He scoots near me, resting his head on my shoulder. He nods off to sleep. His sleeping face is so young and innocent, that I give a watery smile.

"Goodnight Leslie." He whispers, oblivios to the fact that I'm not his dead sister. But I don't care. Part of me wishes I could be Leslie. She must have been amazing.

…

When I wake up, we all divide the supplies silently. Then we stand there awkwardly. What else is there to do? Jason tackles me in a hug, and I stiffly shake Burr's warm hand. We turn our backs and walk off into three separate directions.

And that's it.

The end to a perfectly good friendship.

Ruined by the Hunger Games.

**A/N: Ew. That was short. But next chapter will be awesome. I promise. Seriously. Maybe Jason's POV? Idk. You tell me. Leave your opinion in a review. Please. I love FLAMES, so bring it on! See ya next time. Wish me luck in Miami where I will give a speech to old economists.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank my lovely reviewers. To my anonymous reviewer, I really want to respond to you, but I can't so, I will thank you personally here. Thank you. Anyways, rolling out one of the last chapters. This chapter flips from the remaining tribute's points of views.**

**Chapter 11**

**Jason Becker:**

Behind me, I can hear Lila and Burr shake hands. We all turn our backs and walk off. With my torch in hand, I place my right hand on the wall, so if I need to turn around, I can do so easily. Without much thought, my left hand reaches down into my pocket, where my token rests. Oh Leslie. I miss you so much. And Lila reminds me of you so much it hurts.

I readjust my bow when I hear a rustle. My sensitive ears prick and I can hear someone behind me. Quicker than lightning, I notch an arrow and I spin around to see someone who looks like me. Blonde hair and green eyes. But I know this boy. District counterpart to Lila. Cal. A Career.

**Cal Ricketts:**

I lean forward. Those stupid twerps are breaking up. Excellent. I plan to take the little one, then the idiot giant. Then Lila. Oh yes, save Lila for last. Make her death the most painful. But for now, I need to concentrate on the twelve-year-old. The one that killed Shoal from District Four. Lucky shot, must've been.

The little boy starts walking, hand placed on the wall. I follow him, careful to be quiet. Then, the boy turns around, arrow pointed at my face. He hesitates, not a smart move. I duck out of his way and roll behind him. He's quick, I give him that, but not quick enough. I pull out my knife and thrust it into his leg. He lets out an ear-splitting scream.

**Burr Hemmings:**

After walking for quite some time, I hear a scream, and even though I've never heard him scream, I know who it belongs to. Jason. I whip around and run like crazy to where the scream came from.

When I get to where the scream came from, I see a pool of blood, and Jason lying in it.

"Jason!" I scream and run to him.

He turns to me and gives me a weak smile. "Don't worry, only half of it is my blood." He laughs, and uses me as a support to get up. "Got him pretty good, but he stabbed me in the leg before I shot at him. Then he ran off." I look down at Jason's leg, and really, it's not that bad. I bandage it for him, and he stands and nods.

"Thanks Burr." He turns away from me, and whispers, "But we can't be friends anymore. This is the Hunger Games. Next time I see you…" he breathed in, "I'll have to kill you. And that goes for Lila too."

And with that he was gone.

**Lila Gracedia:**

Walking. That's all I can do. I grasp my torch tight. Like it's anchor. All I have left is the ripped-up clothes on my back and a few torches. Oh yeah, it's the life. I wonder about Jason, and Burr. And Cal. My evil District counterpart.

I bet all the Career Districts (and the people betting on them) are crying. This must be the first year no Career Districts are the last in the running. How satisfying. Actually, it's very strange. Two people from the cold state of District Three. One turned out to be a killer (hint: not me). One guy (very average guy) from the District of scientists. Then a little boy from the District of Lumberjacks and well… the not so educated.

After walking for, like, ever, the crystals light up, and I set up camp for the night. After snuggling in my sleeping bag, I hear a sigh, and a rustle of cloth. Silently, I peek through my fingers to see a tall figure. Burr.

And just like that, I start crying. I don't know why. So I get up, like a normal sane person, and fling myself at him. Not so much like a normal sane person. He gasps, then wraps his arms around me.

Comfort, is what I seek. But instead, I receive and epiphany.

Burr moved hugged me tight, creating warmth in a time of desperate cold. Not only had Limber died, but so had Alphea and Omega, the twins from Two. I wonder if Omega felt like Derick did. Probably not, Omega was a Career, and was probably used to death. I wonder if Derick felt like I do. He probably suffered it hundred-fold. That's the reason why he snapped.

Burr's arms held me tight, and for the first time, I didn't feel the need to fight his embrace. I welcomed it. It was there, standing on his feet so that he was able to press his forehead against mine, when I realized something. Something I had been fighting. Something that told me I did not despise the boy holding me.

I loved him.

He had saved me from death. He had saved me from sorrow, And he saved me from being unable to move, which I count again as saving me from death. All this time he had risked his life over and over for me, and I just returned it with impatience, sarcasm, and the usual glare. I had grown so used to him. His tall and lanky build. His shaggy brown hair. His patient personality. His warm chocolate eyes. I loved him, and he knew all this time, when I had only discovered now.

I rise on my tiptoes and kiss him.

He falls back, startled, and lands on his bottom.

"Lila!" He gasps.

"Burr." I whine, and walk over to him. I plant myself next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asks, shocked.

"I realized something." I state simply.

"What?"

"That I love you."

"Well. About _time."_ He laughs.

I hit him playfully. Then he puts his arm around me and I grow drowsy.

"Lila, I need to know about you, because we don't have much time left." He says, but before I can ask, he jumps in, "Lila, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Like my eyes. What's yours?" I ask.

"Blue. Like your eyes." He whispers. "What's your favorite flower?"

"Lilac." I state simply. "My mom named me after them. They were her favorite flower. The she died when I was five, and I was sent to the orphanage. What's your favorite flower?" I ask before he can ask any questions about my mom.

"Don't laugh, but it's, rose." He sighs. I can't help but giggle. "I said don't laugh!" He protests. "It was my sister's favorite. She grew a garden of them. She was my best friend, until she died in the Hunger Games."

"That sounds like Jason." I comment.

"My sister was in the same Hunger Games as Jason's." Burr whispers. "She was one of Leslie's allies. Not the one that ultimately got Leslie killed, but one of her allies."

That's something I never knew about Burr.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Aren't we all." He says bitterly.

I'm too tired to ask him why he's mad. I fall asleep. Happy in the Hunger Games. How fitting.

When I wake, I am still wrapped in Burr's arms. Something wet drops on my shoulder. Must be Burr's drool. How charming. My new boyfriend drools. On me. I got to wipe it off, but stop. The wet substance is not drool. It's red.

I jump back, and Burr's body hits the floor with a dull thud. Realization sinks in. Burr is dead. No.

"Burr!" I scream, and run to his body. There is a big cut in his neck, and his sword is missing. Tears stream down my cheeks. "No. I just realized. I only just realized. It's not fair. If only I had realized earlier. We could've had more time together." I whisper.

"Lila." My head snaps up, and Burr is smiling weakly. He's not dead. Yet.

"I'm just glad I had one night with you." And then his eyes close. With teary eyes, I kiss him, and leave.

_Cal, I'm going to _**murder** _you. _**Torture** _you. And enjoy it. Cal, you better watch out. Cause I'm out for revenge, and _**nothing's**_ going to stop me. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me Layne (No Dur) and I am here to tell you, that this is the last chapter, then an epilogue will finish off this crappy fanfiction! Yeah! Also, my next fanfiction will be a Percy Jackson fic about Ethan Nakumara. And I have a beta for that upcoming fic: As You Die. She pointed out my spelling errors after reading The 50****th**** Annual Hunger Games (my first fanfiction) so I asked her to be my Beta, and she agreed. Anyways, lets go watch Lila maim Cal! Weeeeee!**

PART THREE: THE END

**Chapter 12: **

I carry on, though my body argues for me to stop. To rest. But I can't. I have to kill Cal. I have to. So my body will have to wait just a little bit longer.

I keep walking, and I hear footsteps. Too heavy to be Jason's. _Cal._

I run ahead, extinguishing my torch. I hide behind a large rock and wait for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Eventually I can see his outline. He pauses for a second to light a torch. I silently pull out my knife and take aim. It sails out of my hand and hits his left leg. Perfect.

He stumbles to the ground and yells out in surprise.

I walk over to where he dropped his torch, pick it up, and show him my face.

"Lila." He hisses. He struggles to get up, but can't what with the knife in his leg in all.

"I," I said casually, walking in circles around him, "am going to make you suffer everything I did while I was here." I smile angelically, because it just seems like the thing to do. "First, I got shot in the leg." I point to his left leg.

"Then," I pull out the knife and bend over him, knife angled at his stomach, "I lost Limber. Do you know how it feels to lose a friend?" I tipped my head to the side. "It hurts," I traced my knife around his stomach, drawing blood, causing him to flinch, "right here."

I stand up, and move to his legs, one bloody, and the other fine. But not for long. "Then, I broke my leg." I thrust my foot onto his right leg and relish at the sickening crack. Joy feels my body as he howls in pain. "But I did have a brace," I throw the leg brace just out of the reach of his fingertips.

"Then," my voice starts to crack. "I lost the one I loved." Once again, I bend over him. "That hurts HERE!" I scream, and plunge the knife down, into his heart. But I stop, a millimeter away from his chest. I start to cry, and let the knife clatter to the floor.

"As much as I want to kill you," I chocked on my tears, "I can't." I shakily stand up and make way to leave. "I do, however, hope that you rot here."

"Lila." He whispers, pleading.

"Cal." I retort. "I hate you. I hope that you have pain a thousand times more horrible than I did. Only then, would I feel empathy for you."

I leave him there, bleeding, broken, lost. Just like I am.

I know. I know that I am lost. Gone. Just like Derick. Destroyed by the Hunger Games. I have snapped. There is no more Lila. Just an empty shell of the girl that once was.

Somehow, I manage to stumble to the outside. I see the Cornucopia and walk towards it. I sit on the lip of its hollow inside. I don't cry anymore. I just stare. At the grass below me, yearning for a way out of this prison.

"Lila?" I hear a little voice behind me.

Someone come into my line of vision. Jason.

"Lila?" he asks again.

"Jason. Kill me." I say without thinking. I just want out.

"Lila. I can't." he whispers.

"KILL ME!" I yell at him. He stumbles back in shock. I jump at him at yank the bow from his frail body. But I realize that I don't have what I need. The quivers on his back. I try to lunge for them again, but he jumps out of my way.

"JASON!" I plead. Tears bubble at the corners of my eyes. He looks at me and knows. That I am mad. He nods solemnly and takes back his bow. He notches it and aims at my heart.

"Burr," I whisper, elated. Giddy almost. "You, I should have you know, are my method to madness."

The arrow flies at me. Sweet pain courses through my body. I smile, and sink to the ground. Blackness is everywhere, and somewhere in the background I can hear Jason weeping.

I am mad.

I am insane.

I am gone.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: This my friends, is the last installment of our little story. I am so glad that you decided to stick with this story. You may have questions, as: Who became the victor? Was I horrible enough to make Cal the victor? Do not worry by dearest friends. All will be revealed.

**Epilogue: **

I am the victor of the 25th Annual Hunger Games. The First Quarter Quell.

I have seen so much. Suffered so much. But I made it.

I've returned to a home of people that hate me. To parents that abuse me. Friends that are now scared of me.

I've lived to tell a tale that no child should hear. A tale that no child should witness.

I still miss her. Both of them. They both were the most important people in my life. And they both died by the Capitol's hand.

One died saving another.

One died mad. Alone. Insane.

She thought that her method to madness was the boy she loved. But she was wrong.

Her method to madness was the Capitol.

The Capitol brought upon the madness that killed her in the end. The Capitol brings all madness. Like the madness of the person that once was her mentor. Like the madness that made my parents hate me. Abuse me. Neglect me.

The Capitol is the method to every madness.

But not mine. The night she died, the night she made me do something I thought I never would, something I never wanted to do, I made a promise that I would remain forever sane. For the line of children that will now depend on me for survival.

Who am I?

I am Jason Becker. Brother to a victim of the Hunger Games. Survivor of the madness that is the twisted fun of the Capitol.

I live. I live for Leslie. I live for Limber. I live for Burr. I live for Lila.

I will live despite the pain I have encountered. I will live despite the desires I have to end everything. I will live for them, all that I have loved, everything I have lost.

My name is Jason Becker, and I now know the method.

The method to madness.


	14. aN

Go now to youtube. Type in: Layne Muffins into the search bar.

Click the video titled: Layne Muffins: 2012


End file.
